


THE BREAKFAST CLUB: M7 STYLE

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (UK), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Ever wonder what the guys were like in High School?  (pre-slash & no underage sex)





	THE BREAKFAST CLUB: M7 STYLE

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Because the archive does not support a cascading script, I'm adding it here as a URL.

 

<http://conjured.conadv.com/BC_M7.html>


End file.
